The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a bushy rose variety having a slightly arching growth with large clusters of neat, deeply-cupped blooms held above glossy foliage that are initially mid-pink and that pale as they open with individual petals having a darker pink edge revealing a small boss of stamens, and having a sweet fruity fragrance.